freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Fredbear's Family Diner
:Were you looking for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza or Fazbear's Fright? Fredbear's Family Diner= ' , often abbreviated simply to "'''FFD" or "Fredbear's", is the name of the fictional location that is mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 and (possibly) makes an appearance in both Five Nights at Freddy's 3 and Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Fredbear's is a family diner, reminiscent of ShowBiz Pizza Place and Chuck E. Cheese's, in that Fredbear's Family Diner provides entertainment via singing and dancing animatronic mascots. The primary mascot of Fredbear's Family Diner is Fredbear himself, accompanied by another animatronic who appears to be Springtrap. History Not much is currently known about Fredbear's Family Diner. According to the Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, the restaurant was named "Fredbear's Family Diner," presumably a local family restaurant, before closing under mysterious circumstances. By the time the events of the second game occur, the original restaurant and owner have been gone for years. In Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Fredbear's Diner (possibly) makes an appearance in the Stage01 minigame. It contains a single stage with what appears to be the Springlock suits, mentioned in Phone Guy's calls from the third game. Speculation In Five Nights at Freddy's 4's minigames, the player gets to see what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner in its full size for the first time. It appears to consist of many features possessed by a normal Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, such as a Show Stage/Backstage. The restaurant's animatronics consist of the Springlock suits mentioned by Phone Guy in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, which include Springtrap/Spring Bonnie and Golden Freddy/Fredbear. Trivia *Fredbear's Family Diner is reminiscent of, and could have been inspired by, Chuck E. Cheese's, a real-life family entertainment center that also sells pizza, caters parties, and features an animatronic band of singing mascots. (Munch's Make-Believe Band). **It could also be a nod to ShowBiz Pizza Place, a similar restaurant that also had an animatronic band (the Rock-afire Explosion) which contained a guitar-playing bear named Billy Bob. *Fredbear's could quite possibly be the sister location mentioned in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, as it contains the springlock suits mentioned during Phone Guy's calls. **On Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Phone Guy says: "As always, remember to smile; you are the face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza." confirming that the Springlock animatronics are actually part of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza franchise instead of Fredbear's Family Diner. **Although, the Springlock suits could have originated from Fredbear's Family Diner, and then retrofitted with spring locks after the Fredbear franchise buyout. *Purple Guy can be briefly seen in the Night 3 minigame, helping an employee into a Spring Bonnie suit, possibly implying that he works there, as evidenced by the badge on his chest. *It is, in theory, commonly considered that Golden Freddy is the same animatronic as Fredbear. Both seem to be spring-lock suit-like animatronics, and both have a gold colour with white pin-prick pupils. *A very common misconception is that "Fredbear's Family Diner" was bought out by Fazbear Entertainment, although there is no evidence to prove this in-game. *The name "Fredbear" may be a nod to the development of Five Nights at Freddy's, as in the alpha and beta stages, and soon up until release, Freddy Fazbear was then called Freddybear. This can be seen in the game's internal code, as well as the kickstarter page for the very first game. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Golden_Freddy_Sprite.gif|Golden Freddy in the "Stage01" minigame, animated. Springtrap_Sprite_Gif.gif|Spring Bonnie in the "Stage01" minigame, animated. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Fredbeardineroutsidewall.png|Texture for the outside of the building. Fredbearposter.png|A poster of Fredbear appearing in what is most likely Fredbear's Family Diner in the end-of-night sequences for Nights 3-5. Spring Freddy Chomping.gif|Fredbear as he appears in the Minigames (click to animate). Spring Bonnie.gif|Spring Bonnie who also appears in the minigames (click to animate). Fredbear and Friends.gif|A television advertisement of "Fredbear & Friends", consisting of Fredbear, Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy Fazbear. (click to animate). Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Locations